Lazy Day
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Day 1 of BBRae Week. Nothing had gone right all day. {COMPLETE}


_**My first published Teen Titans (still ironing out my multi chapter) piece & it's for BBRae Week. This is day one; Lazy Day. BBRae is small & can be taken as friendship. I don't really like this one. There's no specific age for them.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **NJPNJPNJP**_

Beast Boy opened his eyes & smiled to himself. Today was his day off & he knew exactly how he was going to spend it… lazily.

He had a plan to eat cereal in front of the TV, watching cartoons then switch to movies & finish with video games. It was going to be awesome!

He slipped off the bed & went to find a clean(ish) uniform to change into. Whistling, he nearly skipped to the kitchen, where he looked through the cupboards for his favorite brand of cereal; Kaptain Krunchies Sugar Bombs.

He frowned as he couldn't find the box. It was hard to miss. It was every color of the rainbow & had a turtle with a pirate hat on it. He couldn't believe this! They were out of KKSB!

He groaned & grabbed a box of Robin's cereal; Steelwill Bran. It was that or nothing. He went to grab a bowl & spoon before going to the fridge for milk.

He should have looked for milk before pouring the cereal… There was no milk. No soy milk. No almond milk. No cow's milk. There was no milk.

He sighed & was going to pour the cereal back in the box but his stomach growled. He was hungry! Groaning again, he searched through the fridge for a good substitute but couldn't find anything but bottled water. They had no beverages!

He opened a bottle of water & emptied it into the bowl. He scooped some watery cereal into his mouth & gagged. It was awful!

Pouting, he kept eating. At least he'd be full & he could still watch Saturday morning cartoons.

He went to the couch & set the bowl on the table in front of it then reached for the remote to turn the TV on. He switched it on & flipped through channels to find the one he wanted.

He sat back when he found it & picked up his cereal bowl & began eating. He was just in time. The cereal wasn't getting better but he was getting used to it.

He watched TV for a while until his program came on. He wiggled in excitement. This was going to be so good! _X-Men_ was his favorite comic/cartoon.

"We interrupt this program for the monthly audio/visual testing."

He frowned. _What?!_

The channel turned a cacophony of colors & made a buzzing sound that hurt his sensitive ears. He turned off the volume quickly & shook his head.

The day wasn't starting off good but that's what video games were for. He switched the HDMI so he could play. It loaded & he got up to find a game to put in.

He went through the games until he found one that would hold his interest then slipped the disc in. He sat back on the couch with the controller & resumed eating.

He sat there for a while waiting idly, daydreaming. He finished his food & set the bowl on the table. He frowned. He'd been waiting a while. He usually knew the game had loaded when it played a tiny jingle but there was silence.

He looked up & saw **error** on the television screen. He moaned. "Come on!"

"What's going on, Grass Stain?"

He turned around to find Cyborg walking in. "My game's not working."

"Oh, it's the station. I tried to play earlier but it wasn't working. I was thinking of taking it into GameStop later."

Beast Boy sighed. "I guess I can wait for you."

"Play your GameBoy." Cyborg suggested.

"Good idea! But I need some batteries."

"No can do, little buddy. I just used the last of the batteries changing them in the fire alarms." He held up a bag of old batteries.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"You can't read a book?" Raven, who'd walked in behind Cyborg & kept quiet until now, raised an eyebrow.

"I don't wanna read a book!"

"Come on, BB. Reading a book won't be that bad. Once I get done with my list of things to do, I'll run to GS & get batteries on the way." Cyborg offered.

"How long is your list?"

Cyborg unfurled a list that reached his knees.

"Where was changing the batteries in the smoke alarms?"

Cyborg pointed near the top.

"Aww man!"

"Read a book, illiterate." Raven walked to the bay windows & assumed lotus position.

"Joke's on you; I don't know what that means!" Beast Boy stuck out his tongue.

"Child." She muttered.

He made a face at her after she closed her eyes & started chanting.

Cyborg raised his eyebrow before smirking. "Go bother Starfire. She's collecting seashells down on the beach."

"Good idea." Beast Boy liked that. He went to put his bowl in the sink & walked out. He went outside & found his Tamaranean friend picking up shells just like Cyborg said. "Star!"

"Hello, friend!" Starfire waved with a large smile.

"Finding shells?" He walked over to her.

"Yes! They are very visually stimulating! Would you like to see all that I have collected?"

"Sure. I can help you find some more."

"Joy!"

 **L-A-Z-Y** **  
**  
Beast Boy felt better after collecting seashells with Starfire. She had a way of making him feel better so he went back inside after they finished with a smile on his face.

He rode up to the common room & noticed the TV off. He was going to turn it back on when he noticed Raven coming out of her trance. She'd been meditating for a long time.

His lips pulled into a wide smile. "Rae-Rae?"

She was instantly annoyed. "That is not my name."

"Wanna hear a joke, Rae?" He ignored her as he jogged to her side.

"No. & my name is Raven." She set her hood on her head.

"Why'd the raven cross the road?"

"That's what you want to start with?" She growled.

"To get to the cemetery!" He laughed.

"That's a terrible joke. Never tell it again."

"Hey, Rae? Let me sing you a song." He shifted into a nightingale.

"Please don't."

He opened his beak & started singing.

Though beautiful, she didn't want to hear him. She was quickly losing her peace & harmony. "Beast Boy."

He continued singing.

"Beast Boy."

He continued singing.

"Beast Boy!"

He stopped singing, cocking his head to the side in blatant confusion.

"Stop singing! Leave me alone."

He shifted back. "I just want to spend time with you."

"That's a lovely thought but I just want to read in peace."

"I'll be quiet."

"Thank you but I'll be in my room."

He pouted. "You never want to spend time with me."

"Beast Boy, stop whining."

He made The Face.

"Stop it."

"…"

"Stop it."

"…"

"Fine!"

He grinned. "You won't regret this! We can sit here & I won't say a word!"

She found this highly suspect but sat on the couch anyway. She picked up her book from the table & sat back to read.

He plopped down next to her & watched her read.

"Stop watching me."

He jumped & looked to a corner of the room. Pretty soon, he grew unbelievably bored. He started making noises with his mouth.

Raven tried to ignore him but he started humming. Loudly. "Beast Boy."

It was the theme to his game.

"Beast Boy."

He shifted into a rooster & started crowing the theme.

"Beast Boy!"

He clucking loudly & added a dance.

Using her powers, she threw him through a window. Finally… Peace.

Beast Boy was hurled into the surf & quickly shifted into a dolphin. He stayed in the water for a little bit trying to figure out where he went wrong before swimming back to the beach & resuming human form.

He squished his way inside & back to his room to change before going to the common room. He spied Raven sitting in her same position.

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." She didn't pause in her reading.

"Can we try this again?"

The sirens blared.

"Really?!" He frowned.

The others raced in as Raven put a marker in her book.

"Titans, it's Plasmas!" Robin yelled in annoyance.

"Aww man!" Cyborg complained. "We're always covered in his gunk by the end!"

"I know." Robin grimaced. "Titans, go!"

 **L-A-Z-Y** **  
**  
It was worse than they thought. After Plasmas, they couldn't even wash off before they got another call for Dr. Light. Then there was a prison break & a low level robbery that ended up longer than it should have when hostages came into play.

They trudged home filthy & tired to take showers/baths.

Beast Boy's teeth chattered as he washed his body. The water was a little cool. The side effect of five teens taking showers at the same time.

When he finished, he dried off thoroughly before shifting into a dog & shaking off the last bits of water. He shifted back & wrapped the towel around his waist then went to his room to put on dry clothes.

He stopped by the evidence room to fill out the reports. It was his turn. It took quite a long time as it was four separate reports he had to fill out.

It was late by the time he was done & he was starving. He went to the kitchen & looked around. "Hey, guys. What's for dinner?"

"Pizza." Robin said. "We have no food."

"Why not?" He opened the fridge & saw that it only held condiments & the aforementioned bottled water. He took a bottle of water.

"It was on my list of things to do today." Cyborg pouted.

"How far down?"

"Far enough."

"How long til the pizza gets here?"

"About thirty minutes."

"I'll be taking a nap until then." He walked out & went to his room to take a nap. He fell into bed, exhausted.

But he couldn't fall asleep. It was like he was forgetting something. Nothing had gone right all day.

He sighed to himself. He wasn't going to go to sleep this way. He got up & went back to the common room.

Raven was reading on one end of the couch while Starfire was on the other end, knitting with Silkie on her lap. Robin & Cyborg were nowhere to be found.

He sat on the couch by Raven & looked around for the remote. "Hey? Where's the remote?"

"Don't know." Raven clipped.

"I know not, friend Beast Boy." Starfire said.

He sighed. _Of course_.

"Pizza's here!" Cyborg called as he & Robin stepped in the room.

"At least I can eat."

 **L-A-Z-Y** **  
**  
Beast Boy sat on the couch & immediately remembered the remote was missing. Raven sat next to him. He groaned. What was he supposed to do?! stare at the blank TV?!

He suddenly felt something in his hand & twitched. He looked down. It was the remote! He grinned & looked up at Raven. "Thanks."

She nodded slightly, not taking her eyes off her book.

He turned the TV on & turned the volume down. After two seconds, he turned it off again. "Do you have a book I can read?"


End file.
